


红烧肉要加糖才好吃

by sennosakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: 现代AU。傻白甜。OOC预警。单纯想要炖肉。





	红烧肉要加糖才好吃

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU。傻白甜。OOC预警。单纯想要炖肉。

※※※  
玄关处传来叮咚的门铃声。  
“您好，顺X快递。”  
迪达拉慢慢悠悠走到门口，对着可视电话的屏幕确认了一下，按下了解锁键。  
快递小哥戴着压得很低的鸭舌帽，将巨大的快递箱子搬进屋内，掏出确认单让房主签字。  
“你稍等下，吾要去找支笔，恩。”  
甩着冲天的金色小马尾，迪达拉蹬蹬蹬地跑上楼。没一会儿又蹬蹬蹬地下来，手里多了一支钢笔。等他龙飞凤舞地签了字，快递小哥鞠了鞠躬就走了。  
“话说这到底是什么啊，不会是黑土给老爷子网购的什么治疗腰痛的按摩仪之类的然后选错了地址吧……恩……”  
估摸着箱子的大小，迪达拉疑惑道。  
“……致力于向世界播撒爱的【晓】基金会成立十周年纪念，在回馈新老成员的感恩特别活动中，恭喜您抽到特等奖——家政用服务型机器人，型号【Scorpion】。”  
哈？  
自己什么时候加入过这个什么劳什子的基金会了？……等等。好像确实有这么一回事来着……在12岁那年被地铁站填调查问卷的人死缠烂打，眼看着上学就要迟到了不得已交出了手机号和家庭住址把那个人打发走。回家就被老爷子劈头盖脸一顿骂，说什么“不知道不能随便告诉陌生人电话和家庭住址吗你个不着调的臭小子”，顺便还被黑土那小丫头狠狠地嘲笑了一番。  
迪达拉觉得头好痛。  
不管怎样，还是先拆开看看吧……如果是真的家政机器人，倒是能送给老爷子当明年的生日礼物，以免自己再送粘土雕塑过去被当场砸碎在地搞得不欢而散。  
——本来是打着这样的算盘的。

在公司忙了一天的蝎刚到家还没来得及脱鞋，就看到一个穿着缀满了荷叶边儿和蝴蝶结的黑白色系女仆装的“自己”站在玄关处，行了一个非常到位的90°鞠躬礼。  
“我操。”  
要不是已过而立之年，在职场上摸爬滚打明争暗斗尔虞我诈惯了，见识过了不少大风大浪，这一顿吓非得给闹得折了寿去。  
蝎强装镇定地将皮鞋脱了下来，换上“女仆蝎”准备好的拖鞋，随后被对方熟练地接过自己的外套。先是径直进了厨房，给自己倒杯冰镇矿泉水压压惊，后是松了松领带推开迪达拉那间挂着【艺术创作基地】的可笑牌子的房门。  
这不看便罢，一看则是险些一个白眼翻过天灵盖去。被迪达拉专门用来搞粘土艺术的房间里，多了一个半人高的纸箱子，以及乱七八糟的从纸箱子里拿出来的零部件，多数都是机器人的各式配件，剩下的东西就非常18禁了。  
“迪达拉。”  
抽了抽嘴角，右手搭在门框上，蝎皮笑肉不笑地看着自家的小金毛一脸认真地捣鼓那些跳蛋啊肛珠啊口塞啊之类的玩具，还不断地翻着说明书嘴里叽里咕噜地嘟囔着。  
听到召唤，迪达拉从地上一堆东西里面抬起头来，看到门口两个长得一模一样的红发青年，只不过一个穿着白衬衫西装裤，一个滑稽地穿着女仆装。  
“诶？是小蝎啊。等等怎么有两个小蝎……！！！——啊！旦那你回来了——”  
“你刚刚，管谁，叫【小蝎】呢，啊？”  
这娃儿胆儿肥了准备上天了是吧。

 

※※※  
反正不管怎么说，迪达拉是绝对没办法把这个机器人送给老爷子作为生日礼物了。开玩笑，要是老爷子从养子兼徒弟那儿收到个长得和自己这辈子最看不顺眼的见一面就恨不得掏出家伙把对方直接崩了的——养子兼徒弟的男朋友——长得一模一样的家政用服务型机器人，非得把胡子给气歪了不可。顺便还有很大的可能性会掏出家伙把自己的养子兼徒弟一并给崩了。  
他可丝毫不怀疑那个在军界风云了半辈子的老爷子会在家里藏着几支管制枪具什么的，何况退休之后老爷子的脾气比在任时期还要差。如果他不搬出来和蝎同居，怕是黄土三天两头就要把老宅重新装修一次。  
不就是喜欢男人吗。恩。  
自从他在高一那年逃出校外和狐朋狗友去泡夜店，从而遭遇了命运的邂逅，找到了他认定此生的灵魂伴侣，就和家里决裂了。老爷子断了他的经济来源，他不得不学会自力更生，在课余时间兼职挣钱，由于和家里出柜而从一个饭来张口衣来伸手的纨绔子弟一夜之间变为了贫穷贵公子。  
当然以上只是迪达拉在脑内强行给自己加的戏。  
老爷子只是冻了他一张用于平时额外开销的卡，学费和基本的生活费可都是每月按时到账，甚至还常常派黑土或者黄土去探察迪达拉的近况并命他们回来如实汇报。再说了，蝎挣的钱也足够迪达拉在家过一只米虫的幸福生活了。至于兼职，也就是在蝎大学一个后辈的咖啡店做了一个月拿钱不上工的美差，唯一一次上工还把人家厨房给炸了。  
咖啡店长真的对这个黄毛小子另眼相看。要问为什么的话，那当然是一向以脾气不好为人苛刻著称的蝎居然在黄毛小子一个电话后不过半小时就从公司赶到，看着厨房的满目疮痍轻描淡写地道了句歉就去关心他家小孩儿有没有受伤。店长拿着唯一的心灵安慰——一张标着好几个零的支票，暗自抹了把辛酸泪。

迫于蝎的淫威，迪达拉给机器人蝎取了个比较正常的名字——C5。当然女仆装是不能再穿，为此迪达拉毫不掩饰地表达了自己的惋惜之情。随后就被蝎拎起来搁腿上扒了裤子照着屁股蛋子一顿狠揍。  
C5的出现其实非常大的程度上降低了蝎的疲劳指数。蝎不喜欢别人进自己家，这倒谈不上洁癖，他只是性格有点独。所以平时家务事都是两个人一起分担，按照约定是55开，实际上迪达拉能做好十分之一蝎就要烧高香了。而现在，有了C5，做饭洗衣拖地板，连同带孩子都一手包办，一个月下来蝎发现自己的黑眼圈都变淡了些。  
不过话又说回来，最近迪达拉对C5的关注度已经超过了蝎内心设定的警戒值。  
难道自己一个大活人还不如一个机器人？简直不可理喻。  
迪达拉最近把自己关在创作室——因为迪达拉一直在蝎耳旁进行洗脑式灌输，所以蝎慢慢就被迫地接受了以这三个字称呼那间堆满了粘土破烂的垃圾存放室——的时间实在是有些长的过分了，甚至会忘记对蝎进行“欢迎回家”的迎接。蝎的不满与日俱增，每天在公司都要见到一帮蠢笨如驴的下属和幼稚园小班水平的设计图，回了家还不能好好地享受一下温香软玉在怀的放松，这日子简直没法过了。  
在迪达拉第四次拒绝蝎还带着水汽的结实胸膛随后钻进了创作室之后，蝎一个人躺在床上出离地愤怒了。  
“我最讨厌的事情就是等待。”  
用力地抹了把脸，蝎掀开被子翻身下床，像某种高高竖着淬了毒的尾巴似的节肢类动物一样摸进了创作室。  
结果蝎就成为了迪达拉时刻挂在嘴边的艺术了——他爆炸了。当然不是指物理上的。

蝎所见到的是满脸潮红的恋人趴在C5的背上做着少儿不宜的事情。一脸木然显得分外无辜的C5嘴里塞着口球，赤裸的身体上缠绕着红色的绳线，屁股后面还插着根猫尾巴。正玩得尽兴的迪达拉对于突然夺门而入的蝎，能做出的反应除了目瞪口呆就是呆若木鸡。

※※※  
“呜呜呜，旦那，别，别打了……疼疼疼……吾，吾知道错了，恩——”  
迪达拉脑袋埋在枕头里，话都说不完整，双手死死地揪着枕套边缘，承受着落在屁股上的巴掌，那两团圆润饱满的臀肉早就布满了红印子。为什么这么大的人了还要被大屁股啊！迪达拉不服，非常不服。但是不服有什么用？还不是只能撅起屁股挨打。  
蝎下手的力道控制得非常好，既让小孩儿觉得疼，又不至于真的打坏了，还有着刺激小腹收缩产生快感的作用。这不，小孩儿前面的肉芽已经半抬起头。见状，他戏谑地笑笑，停了手上的动作。  
“呵。你不是喜欢这些个小玩具吗，今天就让你试试。”  
还在那啃枕头的迪达拉听闻顿觉不妙，往前一个鱼跃就要脱离身后的桎梏，当即就被一个涂满了润滑剂的肛塞教做人了——他深刻地明白了什么叫做出来混总是要还的。  
别看平素是个十足的急性子，但到了床上，特别是面对自家小孩儿的时候，蝎总是不吝于展现他那不曾示于人前的忍耐力有多深不可测。他扣着肛塞底端的环，缓缓地一推一拉，对小孩儿敏感的肠壁进行着甜蜜的折磨。  
迪达拉开始还有些不太适应，不过在蝎耐性十足的诱导下，穴内层层叠叠的软肉已经能够将异物入侵带来的快感经过脊椎传达到大脑皮层了。  
两耳接收着立体声环绕效果的甜腻呻吟，等到那堪比催情剂的声音越发高亢而急促起来，蝎明白这是进行下一步的信号。  
肛塞被拔出，扔到一旁。润滑剂产生的银丝从粉色的穴口向下流淌，隐没进淡金色的耻毛中。  
“把腿张开。”  
已经被情欲熏得脑子一团浆糊的小孩儿乖乖地顺从着略显沙哑的磁性嗓音发出的命令，将大腿向两边分得更开。  
蝎从后面挺入的时候，迪达拉绷紧了背部的线条，头朝后仰着，直直射在了床单上。  
借着高潮的痉挛，蝎忽快忽慢地循着前列腺的方向顶弄，手向前伸，盖住迪达拉攥住床单的手，用五指去分开五指，然后握紧。  
迪达拉被撞得狠了，只能发出时断时续的呜咽和颤抖的呻吟。生理泪水混着没能及时咽下去的津液沾湿了枕头。再次勃起的阴茎前端戳在床单上，溢出了不少透明的前列腺液。肠道被异物撑开并不断搅动带来的不适感在前列腺受到的刺激下已经可以忽略不计。  
由尾椎处伸至头皮的酥麻感让他潜意识地摆起腰迎合身后的冲撞，肠壁也绞得更紧。

“哈啊……恩——”  
又射了一次，彻底没了力气的迪达拉在床上软成一团，眼睛半睁半闭地喘息着。腰快断了……  
“还去玩机器人么。”  
蝎凑在迪达拉耳畔吹气，看着怕痒的迪达拉拼命往里缩脖子的样子戏谑地笑起来。  
“不了，还是旦那比较好，恩。”  
眼皮子都在打架的迪达拉努力板起脸，让自己的话显得严肃而正经。真的求放过啊……明天怕是要跟床上瘫一天的节奏。  
“哦？那就说说看都哪里好。”  
蝎倒是起了兴致，单手支着上身，垂眼看迪达拉透着绯红的侧脸。  
“旦那的尺寸比较大，而且能以最快的速度找到吾的敏感点，再加上……靠，你怎么又硬了！”  
迪达拉此刻内心里充满了绝望。  
“都是你太可爱了，我忍不住。”  
蝎扳过迪达拉的脸，对着鼻尖咬了一口。  
“恩唔……”  
本来还想出声抗议，刚开口就被伸进来的舌头打断，被成功牵着走的迪达拉转过身来搂住蝎的脖子加深这个吻。两个人又黏黏糊糊地亲了好一会儿才放手，蝎还想再说些什么，发现小孩儿刚倒回枕头上就睡着了。

※※※  
早上迪达拉迷迷糊糊地醒了，感觉到好像有一双手在揉他的腰，手法是毋庸置疑的专业，就是这手劲儿也忒大了……  
按到尾椎的时候迪达拉嗷地叫了出来，像一只被拔了胡须的小狮子跳了起来揪着那人的领子，脸贴着脸，怒目圆睁。  
红发，灰褐色的虹膜。精致的长睫毛。放大的蝎的脸。  
——这一下子就给他吓精神了。

待迪达拉对上眼睛的焦距，稍微松了口气，原来是C5啊。搞什么，大清早的魂儿都给吓没了。  
要是自己真的揪的是旦那的领子，那事情就大条了。  
迪达拉非常少女地拍了拍自己的胸口，重新躺下接受按摩。在小狮子被顺毛成了小猫喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜声音的时候，蝎进来了。  
“你后面好点没？昨天我给你清理的时候看到有点发红。”  
穿着V领的白色毛衣，黑色的七分裤，外面套了一条灰蓝色围裙——一股子居家好男人气息的蝎，端着一杯热腾腾的果茶走了过来。  
听了这话的迪达拉脸唰地红了，把脑袋埋进枕头里，轻轻地点了点。  
“身上不酸了就下来吃饭，做了你喜欢的关东煮炸蛋。”  
蝎坐到床沿，揉了揉迪达拉散开的金发。  
“……已经好了，恩。”  
迪达拉爬起来，C5很乖巧地站到了一旁，将衣服递了过来。  
蝎伸手接过，细心地帮小孩儿把衣服套上，然后拨开小孩儿长长的刘海在额头上轻轻地印下一吻。

 

两天枰老宅。  
“一帮废物！你们脑子都是屎糊的吗？！”  
“行了行了老爷子，这也怪不了谁，谁让你事先没有调查清楚迪达拉哥的相好是个技术宅啊。”  
黑土坐在沙发上悠哉地嗑着瓜子，看着老爷子冲着电话里大发雷霆。  
蝎的隐藏身份正巧是那个著名机器人研究所的创始人之一，当代最成功的机器人专家的孙子，刚毕业的时候作为最年轻的天才机器人制造者而闻名海外。不过现在给宇智波家族的公司做事，刚毕业时候的事情就被人遗忘了。  
所以给机器人植入新的指令对先前的指令进行覆盖什么的……不要太简单。  
“再说了，本身指望一个机器人去挑拨你徒弟和他相好的想法就太天真了不是吗。他俩在一块儿都这么久了你怎么还没想通啊。”  
一想起当时老爷子突发奇想要弄个长得和蝎一模一样的搭载了【恋人系统】的万能型机器人去泡自己徒弟，让自己徒弟感受到自己的相好还不如一个机器人，最后上演幡然悔悟的戏码，黑土就觉得劲爆大象部落。  
而且还去利用那个叫什么【晓】的组织，绝对是老糊涂了吧。  
黄土站在旁边一脸愁容，老爷子这样上蹿下跳的发脾气，等下又要把老腰闪着了……嘿，你看吧。  
“哦哟，哦哟哟哟……老夫的腰——”  
黄土见状赶忙上前扶住老爷子。  
“要我说句公道话啊，迪达拉哥虽然有点白痴，但是看人的眼光倒还不错，那个红发的小子，别看在外面冷冰冰一张脸，对迪达拉哥那可是真的好。迪达拉哥高中时期和您老人家吵架冷战那会儿把自己关在房间里不吃不喝掉的十斤肉，给那小子接回去天天亲自下厨做饭全补回来了不说，还多了五斤。”  
哎呀，瓜子嗑完了。黑土对着旁边的佣人招了招手，满意地接过一袋蜂蜜杏仁继续嗑。  
“你给老夫住嘴！”  
老爷子一巴掌打在帮他揉腰的黄土手背上。  
无辜受到牵连的黄土巨大的身躯颤了颤，装作什么事都没发生地继续揉。老爷子动起手来还是一如既往的毫不留情……  
“您老人家还是踏下心来安享天年吧，自己的亲徒弟哎，怎么就这么不相信呢。”  
一颗颗的蜂蜜杏仁往嘴里送着，黑土懒洋洋地盘起腿，苦口婆心地劝自己家的老顽固。  
“这臭小子，不能娶个姑娘进门也就罢了！现在分明是自己巴巴的往外面嫁！这让老夫的脸往哪儿搁？！”  
两天平老爷子一想起上次见那个红发小子那一副拽上天的态度就气不打一处来。  
“我看啊，您是想要抱孙子的欲望比较强烈，和迪达拉哥到底是娶还是嫁，关系不大。”  
黑土一语中的。  
“……”  
瞅一眼，见效果达到了，黑土立刻顺水推舟地表示这个事情自己有办法解决。  
“哼，你有什么办法？”  
老爷子撅着胡子将信将疑。  
“这您就别管啦，到时候肯定让你抱到一个金发碧眼的……哦不，可能是金发褐眼或者红发碧眼——的小娃娃。您可安心吧。”  
说着，黑土就掏出手机给某个人物发了条讯息。

市立某研究所内。  
“大蛇丸大人，有新的订单。”  
药师兜推开实验室的门。一个难以辨明性别的身影站在巨大的培养舱前。  
“哦呵呵呵呵，我看看……恩……那个老爷子的徒弟……？有意思。”

而此时此刻的蝎和迪达拉还不知道他们已经被当爹了。

 

——完——


End file.
